


Good Morning, Indeed

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: "How do you feel about risqué photos?"





	Good Morning, Indeed

She’s sitting on a comfy pillow on the floor, candles illuminating the coffee table as she enjoys dinner with Adena. It’s become this unspoken thing somehow—

When Adena cooks Persian food, they sit on the floor and eat at the coffee table. They eat slower, savoring the conversation as much as the food.

And the conversation, the conversation flows easy. It’s nothing like that first night, that first date back at the beginning, the one that ended before it ever really began. Filled with nervous pauses, unsure how to sit, unsure how to _be_ , even before the ex-girlfriend interruptions.

It’s comfortable now, with her girlfriend.

Adena is sitting close, knee knocking against hers whenever she leans in for more food, leans over for a kiss. The strap on her cami starts to fall and she adjusts it back in place, draws Kat’s attention to her shoulder, to the gorgeous curve of her collarbone.  It reminds her, suddenly, of—

“Hey, I have question for you,” she says, relaxing back against the base of the sofa with a lazy smile. Adena hums, rests her chin in her hand. “How do you feel about risqué photos?” Adena freezes, arches her eyebrow. “Specifically selfies,” she clarifies. Then, “specifically, me sending you selfies.”

A slow smile spreads across Adena’s face, flirtatious even as she lets out a quiet laugh. “That’s quite the conversational jump from how to make _fesenjan_.”

She smiles wide, undeterred, and Adena bites her lip before speaking again.

“I’m open to it,” she says, even as the desire in her eyes, the tone of her voice, betrays her nonchalance.  

“Oh, you’re open to it, huh?” Kat teases, gently pulling Adena closer to her, until she’s nearly in her lap. “Well that’s good.” She leans in, noses at her neck before kissing the spot just below her ear. “Cause I’m into catching you off guard, getting you all hot and bothered.”

“I am _so_ going to regret this, aren’t I?” Adena murmurs, tilting her head back to give more access to her neck.

“Maybe,” she hums, tongue peeking out on the next kiss, and Adena’s quiet laughter cuts off into a moan.

 

 

She knows that Adena is anticipating some sort of text for the next several days, even if she doesn’t say anything about it. Which is exactly why Kat waits almost two weeks, until she suspects Adena may have forgotten for now.

But on Thursday morning Adena is long gone, off to the studio for an early start while Kat enjoys a lazy morning in bed, since she has to cover a Scarlet event tonight.

 She wakes to the late morning sunshine streaming in through her window, and to the selfish desire for Adena to be home, to be in bed with her. She wants what she can’t have right now, and decides it’s time to pass along the frustration.

Her phone is resting on the nightstand and she reaches over for it, disconnects it from the charger and lays back against the pillows. She pulls up Snapchat, even though she knows she’ll have to save the photo since Adena doesn’t use the app.

But the slightly longer photo frame and the inverse selfie mode give her the angle she wants, and she tugs at her sleep shirt until her stomach and the underside of her boobs are exposed. Her panties are simple, the same comfy olive green ones she went to bed in, and she angles most of her face out of the shot so that her thighs are more visible.

She bites at her bottom lip, the only part of her face visible in the frame, and then snaps a photo. It takes a couple tries, to capture the sexiest angle. But she saves the photo once she’s satisfied, applies a filter and sends a photo text off to Adena, along with—

_good morning ;)_

There’s a certain thrill that settles low in her stomach when she sees the message is sent, sees the little alert in the bottom corner that it’s been delivered.  It makes her leave her shirt bunched up, makes her trace teasing lines along her own stomach, let herself get more worked up.

She doesn’t expect a response right away, even though Adena checks her phone more often ever since they started dating. She still keeps it stowed away when she’s in the zone at the studio.

Instead she lets her mind wander, lets herself indulge the fantasy of the look on Adena’s face when she unlocks her phone, the flustered blush that will color her cheeks. How she’ll try to play it off, to the people around her.

She takes her time getting herself off, lets the pleasure and the tension build, lets herself be loud in the privacy of her apartment. When she comes, it’s with her own fingers circling her clit and the image of Adena’s head between her thighs.

 

She’s already had two cups of coffee and showered by the time her phone dings, and she rushes to set the bottle of lotion back down on the bathroom sink.

_Hi, gorgeous_

Then—

_good morning indeed_

She bites at her lip, starts thinking about what she wants to reply, but then the typing bubbles reappear again.

_you made me spill tea on my shirt_

She sits down on the edge of the tub, smiling as she types.

_I’m taking that as a compliment_

She sends it off with a wink and kiss emoji. Adena must be taking a break right now, holding onto her phone, because she starts to reply immediately.

_As you should_

Then—

_you’re making me wish I was home right now_

She considers trying to push Adena on it, to ask her what she’d do if she was. But she does actually have to finish getting ready, and she’s not trying to make herself horny all over again when she has to go to work. So instead she replies with—

_mission accomplished ;)_

Mission absolutely accomplished. She’s gonna have _so_ much fun with this.


End file.
